


It's a Sin

by TheMirr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Eventual Asmodeus/Solomon, Eventual Smut, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr
Summary: SPOILERS for chapters 16-18!After their fall from the Celestial Realm, the brothers are still having a hard time adapting to being demons. Between the animosity left unspoken since the Celestial War and trying to come to terms with their new desires and impulses, they have their work cut out for them...Follows each of the brothers as they explore their individual sins and come to terms with their new roles as the seven principal demons of the Devildom, over multiple chapters. Also covers Asmo's prior relationship with Solomon.(title taken from the song by The Petshop Boys)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), platonic Lucifer/Diavolo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 230





	1. Pride

It was difficult to get used to the Devildom. Bereft of the cycle of light and darkness, all they had to keep time were the same mechanical means as the human world. Clocks set atop towers of brick and cut stone, intricately carved wooden clocks that graced the walls of most residences...even small ones made to fit on a leather strap around the wrist. The routine chimes had been irritating at first. But over time, Lucifer had gotten used to their presence. By his count, it had been nearly a month since they had fallen from the warm light of the Celestial Realm into this dark, dreary place.

A month since he had sold himself to Lord Diavolo in exchange for Lilith's life. 

He didn't let it affect him outwardly. He had to stay in control. If only for the others. So long as they didn't see him crack, or break, then that might hold them together. But inside? _Ah--shit. Why do I feel so wrong inside. Why do I feel so..._

"Lucifer."

He startled from his desk. Diavolo was standing before him, in his far more human form. His gold eyes were slightly squinting, brows furrowed. Was he...worried?

"I'm sorry. Have I fallen asleep?"

"You have. That's not like you." Diavolo reached forward, steadying Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer fought the urge to throw off the demon. He was still wary. Held in place by their agreement, but oh so very wary. Some part of him that was still angelic was terrified of Diavolo ripping off what wings he had left. Even if they were hideous to look at.

_Ugly just look at them look at me hideous now I deserve better so much more I deserve--_

Lucifer threw the thoughts away. He was the very incarnation of Humility, and he would _not_ be tempted. He may have been a demon now, but that didn't mean he would stray away from...from...

"I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Lucifer, you're pale. And you can barely hold yourself upright." Diavolo pulled up a chair closer to Lucifer's desk. Still with that same look of concern that Lucifer could never tell was genuine or an act. Why would a demon lord (though really, a more accurate title would be _crown prince_ ) be so overly invested in a former angel? "Talk to me. How have you been adapting? Have you been eating?"

"I have." Diavolo stayed there, waiting, and so he continued, with a sigh. "I've been eating fine. Three square meals a day. And sleeping regularly now."

Diavolo nods in acknowledgment. "All right. That's good. And...being a demon now. How have you and your brothers been adjusting?"

Lucifer swallowed a knot in his throat. He had been resisting, that much was certain. As for the others...well. Where to even begin with his brothers? They'd been more focused on containing the abomination of rage that was Satan. The fact that something like that came from himself is still...

_Humility, Lucifer. Remember your humility._

"We are trying to make the best of it. Trying to keep things as they were before, as much as possible."

Diavolo's expression changed then. He frowned, concern turning into...alarm? "Lucifer...there is a world of difference between an angel and a demon. No wonder you seem so weak. All the food and sleep in the Devildom won't make up for what a demon truly derives their sustenance from." He paused, thinking. "In the Celestial Realm, you were the embodiment of Humility itself, weren't you? Humbleness in common parlance."

"I was, yes."

"The humans seemed pretty in awe of you, regardless. The son of dawn, the morning star." Diavolo offered a smile. "Six wings radiant white, like they were made of solid light."

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably from the praise. "Yes, but...I've since lost a pair. And they've become anything but solid light..."

"I know I've seen them before, but...show them to me?"

His body felt cold. There was that old terror again. Diavolo meant to take the last of his wings away. The only thing he had left of his angelic status. Unwillingly, he pulled back slightly.

Diavolo noticed immediately. Of course he did. "I don't mean to harm you, Lucifer. They're very beautiful wings, and it's clear you take good care of them. I've never seen such beautiful plumage in the Devildom."

Despite the praise, Lucifer felt something. He felt a little better, come to think of it. "All right." Before he could even hold himself back, he took on his true, demonic form, sitting comfortably with his wings slightly tucked behind him. Only then did he remember that he hadn't been preening his feathers since his fall.

"Oh, my--when was the last time you brushed your feathers out?"

He felt his face warm, and he scowled. "I haven't really had time. Between containing Satan and my duties here, I--"

Lucifer froze. Diavolo had his hand dangerously close to one of his larger wings. "Lord Diavolo...?"

"Trust me. You'll feel better."

Slowly, he managed to resist the urge to slam the breadth of his wing into the other demon and escape. Lucifer took a deep breath and relaxed. "All right."

His wing twitched at the feel of a foreign hand on it. But Diavolo was true to his word. He ran his fingers through the damaged and dead plumage, loosening feathers that were ready to drop and very gently freeing new feathers from their rigid keratin coating. Lucifer relaxed into the attention with a contented sigh. The fact that the crown prince of the Devildom was preening _him_ , Lucifer... He couldn't help it. He smiled a little. It...actually felt good, to hold onto that little piece of pride.

There was a quiet rumble in his chest as Diavolo moved on to the other larger wing. Diavolo's laugh was not something he expected to hear, and it immediately stopped. "Lucifer...I didn't know you could purr!"

His face warmed again. "I didn't know either. Please don't tease me."

"Don't be embarrassed. It's adorable."

_"Don't."_

Diavolo's touch wavered. "Why not, Lucifer?"

He floundered for an answer. "I don't like being teased like that."

"Why not?" Diavolo resumed his preening. "Surely the avatar of Humility can handle a little playful teasing now and then. But beautiful as you are, it's hard to imagine someone would find much of anything to tease you about. So what if you purr when you're relaxed, hmm? Are you not still Lucifer, the morning star?"

"You're not wrong," Lucifer admitted. He relaxed into the preening again. But Diavolo was silent now. Something seized in him, like a hunger, and he prompted: "What else about me do you find pleasing?"

Diavolo laughed softly. He praised Lucifer's rebellion for lasting as long as it did against Michael. His commanding presence on the battlefield. His physical form, the choice of clothing, the way his smaller wings accentuated the larger flight wings closer to his lower back. Lucifer drank from it like a human dying of thirst. Something about this entire exercise was giving him more energy than he'd had since his fall. He actually felt _good_ about himself again.

Diavolo sat back finally, humming pleasantly to himself. "There. How do you feel?"

Lucifer folded his wings back so he could shift his chair to face Diavolo again. "Better. I don't think I've had this much energy since I came here."

"Do you know why that is?"

Lucifer frowned. "Other than feeling far less stressed than I have been lately?"

"That's part of it." He chuckled. "I think it's far more because I appealed to your pride."

"I'm not prideful. I'm the embodiment of--"

"Didn't you just now become offended at the very idea of you, the great Lucifer, being now the embodiment of the sin of Pride?"

...Damn. Diavolo had a point. Lucifer slumped, visibly. "I suppose you are right..."

"I'm not doing this to put you down, Lucifer." Diavolo went to him, patting his shoulders. "I'm doing this because you've clearly been starving yourself since you came to be here. You're a demon. Food is good for nourishment, but just like humans can die from only eating one kind of food all the time, you need something more. We all have a core of sorts--a sin that serves as our focus. And if we don't indulge ourselves in it on a regular basis..."

"Are you saying that I'll die if I don't allow myself to be flattered incessantly?"

The demon laughed. "This is what I like about you. You aren't afraid to be honest with me. Or just be as sarcastic as possible. It makes me feel like any other demon, and I thank you for that. No, Lucifer. You won't die, necessarily. But...it may be dangerous to deprive yourself, in the end. I've seen demons go mad, or turn into little more than hungry beasts desperate to indulge in their sin as much as possible, regardless of who it hurts. I don't want that for you, or your brothers."

Lucifer thought of Mammon, thinking Lucifer didn't see the pilfering of small items he'd been engaging in. How completely upset he had been when his small hoard had been removed from his room. He thought of Asmodeus, shy and chaste in the Celestial Realm, avoiding any and all physical touch because it was suddenly too much for him to handle. Leviathan's scathing, hateful looks at those of them who had retained some of their wings. Beelzebub's insistence on seconds at dinner, even though he would still stare ravenously at what food was left (and still, somehow, hold himself back). Belphegor, once so energetic and happy, now lethargic, spiteful, and bitter. 

The only one actually throwing themselves into their sin with wild abandon was Satan.

"...I'll make sure they understand the changes."

"Just the changes?" Diavolo glanced at Lucifer's desk. "Go home, Lucifer. Take a break. I want you and your brothers to be as comfortable as possible here. You don't have to be afraid of the demons you've become. It will take some getting used to, but I hope you all come to embrace your new selves. And your new roles."

Despite his misgivings, Lucifer could tell that Diavolo was earnest. He didn't know how to feel about the advice. There was still something in him that felt so wrong about embracing sin. It was the antithesis of everything they had ever known, had ever been told. But...he would have time to think about it on the way back to the house. "Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I'll try to help my brothers...at the very least so they aren't so uncomfortable being here, or being what they are anymore."

"Good. I'm glad." Diavolo smiled. "Take the weekend off, spend time with them."

"I hardly think that will be--"

"That's an order, Lucifer. Take the weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"...I understand. Thank you, Lord Diavolo."

He was definitely not looking forward to spending the weekend in close proximity to Satan. But for his brothers? He would put his pride on the backburner. For now.

Pride, it turned out, was a far more tantalizingly delicious sin than he expected.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is forced to confront the changes in his behavior brought on by the brothers' fall, as are Asmodeus and Beelzebub. Unable to confront such a radical shift in his own nature, Asmodeus attempts to flee back to the Celestial Realm to seek forgiveness.

Mammon remembered the fall. Remembered the hot, searing agony through his back as his upper wings were ripped away. That pain had become another kind entirely when he collided with the roof of the clock tower in the Devildom's capitol, crashing through the upper beams and landing hard on the floor below the bells. He'd spent what felt like hours to the clockwork tick away until Diavolo's honor guard found him. Cracked ribs, a broken wing. He'd healed quickly from the damage, even though he thought for certain he might be dying. He still felt like some part of him had died that day, and it made him nervous.

He didn't know why being this nervous made him compulsively pick up small items from around the House of Lamentation. It felt right to do. It was never really anything big or something that someone might automatically miss. A decorative carving of an elephant from the mantlepiece, a little songbird of brass wire from a side table. The shinier they were, the better. He thought of the birds in the human world he'd loved watching so much, the magpies. How they would pick through the streams for the shiniest pebbles, and even fight over the best ones. He'd found a magpie hoard once. Full of things like pebbles, interesting leaves and seeds, a lady's earring, a peach pit. 

Now he was the one who felt like a magpie. The thought made him a little giddy, every time he took something into his room. There was a little voice in him, one that was becoming more and more distant, that he shouldn't be stealing things that weren't his. But he'd already spent his allowance for the month, and Diavolo didn't want them working until--when, exactly?

And then Lucifer had taken back a lot of the little stash he'd set up in his room, putting all the items back where they belonged. They'd fought with each other. For the first time in...ever, really. He didn't know _why_ was the trouble. He didn't know why it meant so much to him to have those things. It just did, and the fact that Lucifer had gone into his room and taken things that were _his_ , but not his--

Ugh. None of it made sense. 

Mammon slipped the carving of the elephant back into his pocket as he went down the stairs for lunch. Its weight felt good in his pocket, gave him that little rush that he needed to get him through the day. Beelzebub was already in the kitchen, offering him a little wave as he ate some leftovers from the night before. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

Beel swallowed his mouthful of spaghetti. "I'm okay. What about you, Mammon?"

"Eh, I'm all right. Doin' better." Mammon went to the fridge and peered inside. "...Whoa. How are we already out of food?"

Silence.

Mammon frowned as he shoved some bottles of juice out of the way, finding a bag of grapes he could snack on. Well, it was something at least. He pulled it out and started washing a sprig. "Well, I'm out of Grimm, so I guess we could find someone else to go shopping for food."

"So am I."

He looked up at Beel. Who was just standing there, holding his bowl of spaghetti. "You? What...where did you spend it all?!"

Beel stared at his feet. "...Hell's Kitchen."

"You spent your entire Grimm allowance on food?"

"Yeah."

Mammon frowned. "Are you sure you're doing okay, Beel?"

"I-I..."

"None of us are okay." 

Mammon startled. "Shit...Asmo, you scared the hell out of me."

Asmodeus stared at him in equal surprise. He looked a little like a mummy, dressed head to toe in long sleeves and the ruins of his angelic robe. Gloves that covered everything but his fingertips. His hood pulled up to cover most of his head and face. "Mammon, did you...swear?"

"Yeah. I think I did, didn't I." Mammon shifted uncomfortably on his feet at the realization. "Lucifer and I swore when we were arguing, too. Is that because we're demons now?"

"Wait, you fought with Lucifer?"

"Yeah. A couple of nights ago. You didn't hear any of that?"

Asmo shook his head. "I've...been trying to stay in my room. What were you fighting about?"

Mammon growled. "He went into my room and took my stuff!"

"Wasn't it stuff from around the house?" Beel had relaxed at this point. "It wasn't yours to begin with. Why did you have it, Mammon?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Hey, hey! They were just calling out to me to pick them up and come with me, that's all! What about you, Beel? You ate all our food!"

"I was hungry."

"You had seconds at breakfast! How could you still be hungry?"

Beel looked at them like he was a small puppy that had just been kicked. "I don't know. I..."

"It's not just you, Beel." Asmo took a small amount of grapes to wash and eat for himself. "We're all different now. Haven't you noticed? I don't want people touching me anymore. Lucifer spends more time getting ready in the morning..."

"Belphie does nothing but sleep," Beel noted. "And I've been really hungry..."

Mammon rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know what you guys are on about. I'm just fine."

"Aside from stealing things..."

" _I'm fine!_ " he snapped.

The other two startled, staring at him. The water was running over Asmo's hands, soaking his gloves. Frozen in fear like a rabbit.

Mammon sighed. "I mean, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm Mammon, after all. I'm the embodiment of Charity, right? What else could I be?" He smiled as he turned the faucet off for Asmo. "And you're Asmodeus, the angel of Chastity. Beel, you're still Temperance, right? We just have to get through this. We may have been kicked out, but we're still us, right? ....Right?"

He could feel his heart sink as he watched his brothers. Asmodeus silently ate his grapes, staring at the floor. Beel didn't look very convinced, either. "Aw, come on guys..."

Satan entered the kitchen with his arms full of groceries then. He set them silently on the counter and began to put them away. All without a word. The discomfort in the room amplified considerably. Asmo moved away from them to sit at the table instead. In the corner, away from Satan. Mammon didn't blame him. Even he didn't know what to do with this weird clone of Lucifer. They could have been identical twins if Satan hadn't gone out and lightened his hair as soon as they got their allowances for the month. And the green eyes. But they couldn't just stand around ignoring the guy. That might piss him off more than saying something he might not like.

"So uh...what about you, Satan? You been feeling weird lately?"

"Weird?" Satan glanced up from the fridge, one eyebrow quirked. "Weird, how?"

"Y'know. Doing stuff that you don't normally do. But you do them anyway." Mammon shrugged. "Out of feeling like you have to, somehow."

"Other than taking every opportunity I get to rustle Lucifer's feathers, just to mess with him?" Satan actually grins at that. "That's not weird. I call that fun."

" _Fun?_ " 

"Yeah. Fun. You know, that thing that demons have, since they don't have to follow stupid, rigid rules that make no sense when you really think about them."

If things were uncomfortable before, they were tense now. Mammon was torn. Satan was actually right. Of course he was. How was it fair that they got kicked out for trying to protect Lilith? Not just Lilith, but... all the little things before that. He wanted to go to the human world whenever he wanted! He wanted to keep watch on his magpies, trade pebbles with them again! "Guess you're right. I mean. You didn't have to put up with what we did all that time. And you don't have Lucifer's memories, so...yeah! Demons do have a lot of fun, don't they?"

Satan was quiet. "You do know that you're a demon too, right?"

"Of course I--wait. What?"

Their newest addition looked around the room, at Beel, then Asmo, who was practically hiding under his robe, the grape stem sitting lonely on the table. "...You all knew that, right? We all were kicked out of the Celestial Realm and landed down here. Our bodies are different. Horns, tails...some of you with fewer wings than before? No wings at all? The fact that we all actually have definition between the legs now? Please tell me you noticed that much, at least."

Asmo let out a tiny squeak and pulled his hood lower over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Okay, so one of you noticed."

"We all noticed, okay?!" Mammon growled. "Yeah, we're demons. So what? That doesn't mean we have to go around acting like them!"

Satan stared at him for a good long time before starting to laugh. "You're too much, Mammon. Didn't you just say you'd been acting weird lately?"

"I didn't say I'd been acting weird, you overgrown rage ball! Asmo and Beel brought it up."

Satan finally shut the refrigerator door. He leaned against it, leveling a flat look at Mammon. "You and Lucifer just got into a huge argument about how you've been stealing stuff from around the house. You'd stolen enough stuff that he'd noticed. You got to be a little too Greedy, don't you think, Mammon?"

"W-what are you..." Mammon stepped back. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Greed? _Him?_ The weight of the elephant in his pocket felt guilty now. "I'm not Greedy! Stop that."

"Oh yeah?" Satan pulled out his wallet and pitched out his loose change, shaking it enticingly. "How much do I have in my hand right now?"

 _Clink clink clink._ The coins glinted in the light, and something in Mammon's chest tightened. 

"Fifty-five Grimm. Give it to me."

Satan grinned. "Oh, now you're definitely being Greedy. What gives you more energy, Mammon? Is it the fact you won the wager? Or just the idea that I'm giving you money in the first place?"

"It's the wager, you fucking asshole! Now give it to me! I won it fair and square!"

It wasn't until the Grimm was sitting in the palm of his hand that he realized what he'd done. Mammon stared at the glittering coins, confused and somewhat ashamed, but there it was. That rush. It was even better than the little items he'd been taking around the house. Made him actually feel good. But it was also even better than the good feeling he always got when he would help humans find things that could help them, and that is what genuinely scared him. 

Mammon sucked in a breath as his hand closed around the coins. All the same, he had to have them. _Had to_. "What is wrong with me?" 

"Nothing, Mammon. You're a demon now. That's just how we are. When we see something we want or feel the need to do something, we have to do it, or get it." Satan turned from Mammon to pull the groceries away from Beelzebub. "But you've eaten enough for now, Beel."

"But..."

"No buts. Go to the gym or something. Take your mind off food for a while."

Beelzebub nodded in silent agreement and slipped out of the kitchen, still looking dejected.

He slid the coins into his pocket. "So...what are you saying, Satan? Should we just give up on being angels, then? And let ourselves do whatever as demons?"

Satan leveled him with an annoyed look. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. What's the point in being miserable, huh? It's not like we can go back after what happened. They're definitely not going to let me back in, anyway. I don't really care what the rest of you do. But you're better off accepting what you are, instead of trying to fight it."

Mammon startled when Asmo's chair slammed back against the wall. "A-Asmo? Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to the Celestial Realm."

"Wh--hey!" Mammon chased after his brother, rounding the corner to see Asmo collide with Lucifer in the foyer. Ouch. Looked like that even hurt Lucifer for a second. "Hey. Asmo, calm down would you? If you go up there--"

" _Don't touch me!_ " Asmo shrieked.

Lucifer had made the mistake of trying to steady their brother after their collision. He made a small noise of surprise and pulled his hand away, didn't try to go for Asmodeus when he pulled back, trembling and panting to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, Asmo. I was only trying to keep you on your feet. What's wrong?"

"I-I...I want to go back. Lucifer, I want to go home. I can't stand it here!"

Their eldest brother's expression chilled immediately. "Asmodeus. This _is_ our home. We cast our lot, and we lost. Our Father's sentence has been carried out."

"No...no no no. I can't do this, I want to be an angel again! I want my feathers back! I--"

"If you try to go back, then Michael will kill you on sight. Do you understand that?"

Asmodeus let out a tiny whimper. "If we...if we just say we're sorry..."

Lucifer glared at him. "And turn our backs on Lilith's memory? Go back to being little more than slaves in service to a tyrant?"

"That's not how it was. You know that!"

"I don't know what _you_ remember, Asmodeus." Oh. Lucifer was more than angry now. Mammon got out of the way as he advanced on Asmodeus, who retreated backward from their brother as he unfurled his wings and advanced on him. "But _I_ remember being treated like I was a second class creature compared to something that came from _primordial soup_. I remember being forced to bow my head and kneel before a concept called _mortality_. But I could tolerate that. I could bite my tongue and I could swallow my pride."

Asmodeus's back hit the far wall, and he made an uncomfortable noise as Lucifer mantled his wings over him, trapping him in a cage of feathers. "S-stop..."

Lucifer planted one arm against the wall. "What I can't tolerate is a hypocritical father who says one thing and does another. I can't tolerate a being that claims to be omnipotent and omniscient when he is anything but. And I especially can't tolerate a father that would order his own daughter destroyed because she dared to actually care about the fate of a human, of all beings. If you want to go back to being servile and ignorant, then go right ahead. But I would rather be incinerated on the spot than go back to that fate."

Asmodeus ducked out of Lucifer's feathers and ran out the door, not even making eye contact with Mammon.

The secondborn demon swallowed. "We're gonna go after him, right?"

"No. Let him learn on his own." Lucifer turned his attention to Mammon with a glare. "What did you say to him?"

A chill ran through his toes. "Hey! Don't blame this on me! I was trying to stop him! Satan was the one who kept going on about how we should just be demons all of a sudden and scared him!"

"Yup, that was me," Satan called tauntingly from the kitchen. "But I'm not wrong. And I replaced what Beel scarfed down from the fridge. You're welcome."

Lucifer growled. "Satan..."

"What's that? Can't hear you, too busy making lunch. Want some?"

He sighed. "Ridiculous."

Mammon figured he was pushing his luck so far. But... "Hey. Lucifer. Is he right? Like...the. The stealing." It was hard to get out. Part of him hated what he'd done, the other hated that he'd admitted it. "I didn't do that before. And Asmo didn't freak out being touched before."

Lucifer looked at him, his gaze initially betraying his annoyance but then his expression softened. "It's nothing to worry about. Just...try to get used to it."

"Come on, don't lie to me! What's happening to us? You've barely said a word to us all month. Do you have any idea what we've been going through? I want answers, dammit! You might as well be givin' them since you're home so damn early!"

Lucifer stayed silent for a while. Finally, he folded his wings back, resting them loosely against his shoulders. "...All right. Go ahead and pry Leviathan away from his computer games, and see if you can wake up Belphegor. Where is Beelzebub?"

"Satan shooed him off to the gym so he didn't wolf down all the new food he bought."

"He ate that much? It's barely--never mind. Bring him back, too. When Asmodeus finds things out the hard way and comes limping back, I'll fill him in as well. But in the meantime, the rest of you need to know something that Lord Diavolo told me this morning. Something of crucial importance to all of us."


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have a serious conversation about their predicament.

Leviathan didn't know why he had to be here, downstairs with the others. Especially Lucifer and Mammon. Beel wasn't so bad, his wings came out of their fall looking like insect wings. But Lucifer... why did _he_ get to keep his feathers? It wasn't fair. Nothing about this was fair. If he hadn't landed in the underground ocean when their Father had thrown them out of the Celestial Realm... He was lucky that his swimming skill was so high!

Right. It wasn't so bad. He had to keep telling himself that. He should still be nice to the others. It wasn't their fault he ended up looking like a snake. 

_But it still wasn't fair._

He was the Angel of Kindness! What was so kind about a snake?!

Leviathan pouted as he reached up to run his fingers over the scales on his neck. He didn't like this. Not at all. He felt...dry. Gross. His tail curled tight around him as he half sat up on the couch. "Hey. How long is this going to take? I want to go take a bath."

"Again?" Lucifer frowned. "You'll run up our water bill at this rate."

"I can't help it! I get all dry and gross like this. Water's the only thing that helps!"

Belphegor yawned, gently headbutting Beel's side as he got comfortable. "Sounds like a you problem, Levi."

"It _is_ a me problem! I'm the only one who has to put up with it. It's so not fair."

Lucifer sighed. "At any rate. I think that Asmodeus isn't coming back to us just yet. For now, I want to relay some information that Lord Diavolo brought to light earlier today. I'm sure you've all noticed that it's not just your bodies that have changed. You've been experiencing a completely different set of impulses, am I right?"

They all went quiet. Even Mammon, for once. Leviathan was fuming. Lucifer thought they hadn't noticed? Well. _He_ had noticed. "I can't stand it here. All these demons...they actually look happy. What's to feel so happy about, huh? It's like they're rubbing it in our faces. And I hate it. I hate that they can be so happy while we're stuck down here. But I know I shouldn't be! I shouldn't hate them, I shouldn't hate anyone. But I do, and I don't know why!"

He stopped to catch his breath. "It's _unfair_. I want things to be how they were before."

"So do I," Mammon grumbled.

"Me too," Beel said.

Another long silence. Leviathan knew what no one else wanted to say. He knew because they all knew:

 _I miss Lilith_.

Lucifer was the one to break the silence now. "I know. On a personal note, I know I told you to try to stay focused on your virtues and resist any temptations when we first came here. I did that out of a sense of trying to keep us all together as much as possible. It turns out that may not be completely viable in our situation."

Satan glanced up from a copy of...wait. What book _was_ that? When had Satan started reading, of all things? "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me, Satan. I'm sure that you wouldn't have noticed, but the rest of you might. Have any of you felt weakened, when you resisted these impulses for too long?"

"Ugh." Mammon threw up his hands. "Come on, Lucifer. Just give us the point already."

"Yeah!" Leviathan stifled a cough. Stupid dry scratchy throat. The faster this was over, the faster he could go back to his room and soak.

"...Very well." Lucifer looked... actually, he looked _defeated_ , which was not something Leviathan expected out of their stoic oldest brother. "The point is, if we continue on that path, it may prove to be disastrous for your health and any happiness we may be able to find in the Devildom. Demons are usually attuned to one sin, one temptation, more than others. That is their 'core', as Lord Diavolo explained. If a demon does not allow themselves at least some indulgence, then they can become weak and hungered on a level that is more than simply being deprived of food. And if that is allowed to continue, then...they can lose their minds entirely. And become little more than beasts."

_Yikes._

Leviathan sat up entirely now, looking at his other brothers in alarm. Even Belphegor was making an annoyed face at the situation. He couldn't blame Belphie. Levi looked back at Lucifer. "D-don't you think you should have found that out before trying to get us to pretend we're still angels? Jeez...talk about an epic fail."

"I didn't know. For that, I apologize."

Belphie shrugged. "So we're just supposed to do whatever we feel like from now on?"

"I didn't say _that_. I'm not saying to give yourselves over to your demonic natures entirely. We're among the most powerful ranked demons in the Devildom. It wouldn't be setting a very good example."

Satan snorted through his nose. "Guess there are no surprises what your core is, is there."

Levi had to admit, it was funny watching Lucifer's feathers all stand on end like that. "Hahaha! He's so offended you called him out on it, too! LMAO."

"Yes. So I happen to be a Pride demon." Lucifer pulled a wing across his chest to try to preen all his feathers back down. "And there are no surprises that your core is Wrath, Satan."

Satan's long skeletal tail twitched in amusement. "Of course it is. What else would it _be_ , Lucifer?"

Lucifer glared at him for a moment before going back to trying to smooth out his fluffed wings.

"So Lucifer is Pride. Satan is Wrath. Does that make Beel..."

Beel made an uncomfortable face. He tried to hide himself behind his twin. Emphasis on _tried_. His level of success may have been something like 5%. Ouch. 

"Gluttony," Satan suggested. "He's been eyeing food all month like it's going out of style. And I spent the last of my Grimm restocking our fridge."

"I'm sorry," Beel said quietly. He practically invaded Belphie's lap, wings buzzing softly. Belphie accepted that his lap was mostly taken up by Beel's head and shoulders now, petting through the big guy's hair to try to calm him down, his bull tail draped over Beel's waist.

"Come on, Satan. It's not like Beel can help it." Even Mammon looked done with Satan at this point. "None of us can. Don't make him feel bad about it."

"Oh? Does this mean you're finally going to admit you're a Greed demon?"

Mammon looked like Satan had just landed a nat 20 right in his dumb face. "Hey! I don't need you rubbing it in, either! Yeah, I'm a Greed demon. In fact, I bet that I'm _the_ Greed demon! I didn't ask for it, but I'm stuck with it, and you know what? I'm going to be the best greedy scumbag in the Devildom, got it?"

"All right, magpie boy. Don't get your naked wings in a twist."

"At least I _have_ wings, so there."

So they all had these demonic cores...and most of them already knew what they were? Lame. How was Leviathan supposed to know what his was? He just wanted to stay inside and hermit himself away from all these stupid normies. Normies with their stupid normal stuff like jobs, and witch dances, and relationships...who needed all that? Not Leviathan! He was just fine talking to two-dimensional girls who could never turn him down. Sure, the conversations were limited, but...

"Well. Good thing I've already been doing what I've felt like. Sleeping." Belphie yawned and rested his head on top of Beel's shoulder. "So can I go upstairs and go back to doing that already? Sloth. Best core ever."

"...Nice and boring, huh." Mammon glanced over at Levi. "What about you? You figure it out yet?"

Levi made a face. "Well, it's definitely not lust! I'm not interested in stupid normie stuff like that. How have all of you already figured it out?! That's so not fair! I've been just fine up in my room so long as I can take baths whenever I have to. I don't need to know what my core is, unlike you losers!"

Oh. They were all staring at him now. Uh. Did he mess up? Was Lucifer going to kick his ass, like he did Mammon when he found that stash in his room? 

"Envy," Satan called out before going back to his book.

"Seconded."

"Definitely Envy."

 _How_...no. No way he was going to give them _that_ victory. "Y-yeah! I'm practically the embodiment of envy! Level 99 Envy Wizard, thank you very much!"

Satan squinted at him. "Do you even know what envy means?"

"I totally know what it means!"

He had no idea what it meant. He'd look it up later. After he had a bath.

Lucifer sighed. "Well, at any rate. That's most of us. Which means that Asmodeus..." he trailed off. 

It took the rest of them time, but even Levi could do a simple process of elimination. Ever since Asmodeus fell, he didn't want to be touched by _anyone_. He never said whether he was hurt, he never revealed his demonic form to any of them, and he'd spent most of his time in his room. When he actually came out of there, he looked so ashamed and miserable. Levi thought Asmo was still depressed over what happened to them all, but...

Satan snapped his book shut. "Well. If Michael doesn't kill him and he manages to come back, we should just set him up on a blind date with a succubus. Get it out of his system, like ripping off a bandaid."

"He doesn't even want any of us to give him a _hug_ , Satan." Lucifer sighed. "But regardless. I hope he finds his middle ground. I know I have been busy with Lord Diavolo's tasks of late, but I will be home all weekend. If any of you need guidance regarding this matter, you can always come to me."

Lucifer walked out of the sitting room. Probably to hide in his office again. _Finally_.

"Pompous asshole," Satan muttered.

"With you there," Belphie said, still glaring daggers in Lucifer's direction.

Levi stood up, pulling his long tail with him. "I don't like feeling this gross. I'm going to go take a bath. And then I'm going to play visual novels for the rest of the weekend, don't bother knocking."


	4. Lust, First Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[WARNING: Explicit content. Finally.]]
> 
> Asmodeus reminisces on his own fall while seeking forgiveness from his creator.

When they fell, it hurt. It hurt worse than anything Asmodeus had ever felt in his entire immortal life. He'd lost a pair of wings somewhere in his descent--he couldn't pinpoint when. By that time his head felt like it was being broken in half by the horns that broke through his skin. Then he hit something solid that cracked under his weight, sending him tumbling through tree branches, raising the alarm of a flock of crows that scattered in every direction from him. He landed in the Devildom alone in a forest, his feathers strewn about him, cold wind chilling his now naked, deformed wings. But even all of that hadn't compared to the raw, hot, aching _need_ that sat heavy between his legs.

He'd ended up ripping the remnants of his robes as he scrambled to reach the source, moaning. He couldn't think. He couldn't even stop himself. At the mere touch of what he found, his breath hitched, and all he remembered of the next five minutes was the exquisite sensations that spiraled from his groin up into his belly and down his legs as he stroked himself into such a frenzy he was grinding into his hand, his robe the only thing shielding skin from dirt and leaves. The intense pleasure reached a crescendo, his belly winding tighter and tighter, and then...pure ecstatic release.

_The sound he'd made._

That sound was what had broken him from his frenzy. Asmodeus had taken one look at what was between his legs, and what had just emptied into his hand, and he didn't know how to feel. He knew what the organ was, what he had just done. He was the embodiment of Chastity, not obliviousness. Even after he had cleaned his hands off and covered himself, he didn't know whether to feel satisfied or deeply ashamed of what he'd done. He'd wandered in the forest deep in confusion until Diavolo's guards found him and brought him to his brothers. 

Beel had tried to hug him.

The feeling of being enveloped by another warm body was all it took for that need to return. The heat, the strong _want_ to see Beel stripped down, to follow his fingers over every ridge of muscle… _That_ was when it frightened him. It wasn't just Beel, either. He was noticing things about the other demons too, about the other fallen angels. Lucifer's classic sense of grace and elegance, Mammon's playful nature, Seere's taste in accentuating any form put before him, Paimon's incredible beauty and regal bearing. He wanted all of them to touch him. Over and over again. But not nearly as much as he wanted to touch them. 

That was why he finally had shut himself up in his room, frantically trying to regain control of his thoughts and urges. It was like there were two of him now. One was still the embodiment of chastity, still wanting so hard to reach out and cultivate pure, innocent love in humans and demonkind. But this new Asmodeus? He wanted nothing more than to touch and kiss and grope and cultivate hot desire into that singular, intense moment of pure ecstasy.

The new Asmodeus was winning. And merely touching himself wasn't enough anymore.

That was why he was here. Back home. Trying to ignore how the holiness of the place stung him like a hive of wasps. On the other side of the gates stood Michael the Archangel himself. He'd never been so terrified of any angel before in his life. 

Michael looked no different than he had the last time Asmodeus had seen him. Lucifer had fought him within an inch of piercing his golden armor, but little Luke had been enough of a distraction that the next swing of Michael's sword had disarmed Lucifer--at the expense of a long gash across Luke's chest that bled liquid light. He looked like he might return the favor on Asmodeus, for daring to come back to the Celestial Realm begging to see him.

"What do you want, demon?"

Those words cut so deep he may as well have used his sword. Asmodeus whimpered and pulled his hood back. "I…I don't want to stay in the Devildom another minute. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything! If Father can forgive me, I--"

" _Forgive_?" Michael snapped, his icy blue eyes flaring. "You fly your sorry hide back to this holy place and beg to be forgiven for what you and your brothers did? Do you have any idea how many angels we've lost because of Lucifer's rebellion? I should kill you where you stand."

Asmodeus flinched. "Michael...please. I'm sorry for what happened. I never wanted it to come to this. We just wanted to protect Lilith!"

"Yes. Lilith. You wanted to save _one_ angel from her punishment. I know. And look where it has gotten you. Lilith chose to break the rules. She chose to change the fate of one single mortal when she knew the consequences. Is her life worth so much suffering?"

Asmodeus stood there, silent and trembling. The answer was yes, of course. Of course she was worth it. If it had been Michael…

_But it never would be Michael. Beautiful and powerful, yes, but there is no substance to him. He is the right hand of the Father, and nothing else. No sense of self, no spirit, nothing._

The realization chilled him. He looked to the guards at the gate, ignoring their argument. Were….were all angels this empty? Had that been his brothers, once? Had that been _him_?

"Michael." Gabriel and his entourage were there now. Even Simeon. Oh. Thank the Father. Gabriel was the hand of mercy. Maybe Asmodeus could at least convince him. "Asmodeus was one of mine. Let me speak to him."

Michael scoffed. "Go ahead. I'm done with this demon. He can stand there until he withers, for all I care." He spread his six golden wings and took off into the clouds, followed by his entourage.

Asmodeus glanced up at Gabriel, too ashamed to meet his teacher's gaze...and too afraid to confirm what he already knew about Gabriel. If he looked into Simeon's eyes, would he just see a puppet, too…? "Thank you, Teacher Gabriel."

Gabriel frowned. "I am hardly your teacher anymore, Asmodeus. I am mercy itself. Say what you feel you need to, but clearly your teacher has failed."

"N-no, please! Listen. I want to come home. I want to be an angel again. I can't change what happened. But I can prove myself. I can, if Father would give me a chance…"

Gabriel regarded Asmodeus with complete silence, his soft gray eyes unreadable. He reached out and bid the gates to open. For a moment Asmodeus thought he may have managed a miracle. The archangel slipped outside to look at him properly, wrapped up in his half shredded robe and gloves. Asmodeus whimpered as Gabriel took his hand. 

“Asmodeus...reveal yourself.”

At the command, a jolt of power ran up Asmodeus’s hand into his body. _Oh_. A surge of deep pressure in his back, in his head, and before he could free himself from Gabriel’s vicelike grip, his wings and horns forced their way to the surface, the entire back of his robe ripped open. Asmodeus reeled, stumbled back, ending up on both knees struggling to breathe. He heard the others. His friends. His former brothers, gasping. Whispering to each other. He could feel them _staring_.

_He’s not just humiliating me. I’m an example._

“Oh, Asmodeus.” Gabriel reached down and gently stroked his hair. “You’ve fallen hard. I’m sorry.”

Asmodeus whimpered and pulled away, pulling up the fallen shoulder of his robe as it slipped over his bare shoulder. He didn’t want _those_ thoughts intruding in front of Gabriel. “Please. Gabriel, I want to come home. Just ask Father. Ask if He can forgive me. W-what do I need to do? I…”

Gabriel sighed. He pulled his hand away and straightened, closing his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he opened them again. “Father says...He is willing to forgive. But He must wonder...is the reason you are truly here because you are willing to admit to your sins against Him? Or is this only because you fear what you have become?”

 _What_.

Asmodeus looked up at Gabriel in stunned silence. His… _sins_? 

Gabriel’s expression was just as cold and immutable as ever. “Did you think defending Lilith was the only sin you and your brothers committed? This is why we tried to refuse all of you from visiting the world of humans. The mortal plane’s imperfection has corrupted every last one of you...and it especially affected Lilith. You can’t hope to return to grace so long as you are unable to cast all of your transgressions aside, Asmodeus.”

He said nothing. He didn’t even want to make a simple sound of acknowledgment. With what was boiling inside of him then, it might have come out as a growl.

“...Then I’m afraid we are done here.” Gabriel turned, and went back inside the gates, closing them behind him.

“If Father expected nothing less than perfection...then maybe he should have made us perfect to begin with.”

Gabriel stopped. Asmodeus didn’t even flinch. The archangel of mercy remained silent, along with his students. If he was shocked, then good. Maybe Asmo had gotten through that pretty, empty head of his. “You should be grateful I argued against you and your brothers’ executions, Asmodeus. If Luke had not lived, then I don’t think I would have been able to do so. Go back to the Devildom, where you belong.”

He strolled back towards the central plaza, his entourage in tow. Only one angel remained. Asmodeus finally managed to stand, coming closer to the gate. “You should go too, Simeon.”

Simeon...didn’t have the emptiness he expected. His blue eyes showed actual concern for him. It was...admittedly, very endearing. “I’m so sorry, Asmodeus. You were brave coming here, it's just...we don't want any more suffering. For anyone. If it were up to me, I…”

Asmodeus watched Simeon tense up as he reached through the gate and gently touched his cheek. “You should catch up to Gabriel. If you stick around, I might corrupt you.” 

He slowly looked the angel up and down. “And I think I might really enjoy doing it, too.”


	5. Gluttony | Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Belphie share their chapter. As twins, it's hard to tell where one individual ends and the other begins sometimes...

Beelzebub hated nightmares. 

He wasn't the only one, of course. Mammon hated them, too. He would cry in fear until Lilith came to pet his hair and soothe him back to sleep. Beel didn't cry over his nightmares. But that feeling of fear, of loneliness, the strong need to find something, anything to help anchor himself in reality...

_It's not real. It's just a dream._

Except this time, it wasn't a dream. And there was no way to get out of what felt like the worst nightmare ever.

Beel turned over in bed to face the wall. With Belphie sleeping just across the room, he didn't want to wake up his twin brother. Maybe he should...yeah. He should. Beel pulled his blanket up over his head and buried his face against it. His shoulders shuddered as he let himself cry.

_Lilith...I'm so sorry..._

His stomach hurt. Again. This neverending, gnawing hunger... It was like their Father had cursed him for eternity for liking human food so much. It all hurt. Lilith tumbling out of the sky, being flung out of the Celestial Realm along with his brothers... All he could do was catch Belphie and hold him tight as they fell. Struggling to not scream in terror and agony even as Belphie did the same. He didn't even realize Belphie's wings were gone until he woke up in the House of Lamentation with a bandaged head. Landed on it breaking Belphie's fall, go figure.

 _Hungry_.

Beel scrunched his eyes closed tighter. _Shut up. Just leave me alone._

_**Hungry.** _

He flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, practically choking on a sob. _Oh no_. Beel curled up tighter. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

"I know." Belphie lifted the blanket and slid next to him, putting an arm over Beel's waist. "It's okay. I usually wake up at night anyway."

For a while, they lay like that, Beel grateful for the warmth and comfort of his twin by his side. Belphie was so much smaller than he was and not nearly as physically strong. But here he was, comforting Beel when it should be the other way around. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. 

Belphie's grip on his waist tightened, ever so slightly. "Beel...are you hungry?"

"...No."

His stomach groaned loudly at that. _Traitor_.

Belphie sighed. "As much as I hate to admit that Lucifer was right...he was. You can't just ignore being hungry, Beel. It makes us both miserable."

Beel made a face. "Then you feel it too?"

"Are you kidding? My stomach feels like it's being gouged out with a spoon." He sat up, yawning. "Come on, Beel. Let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

"No."

He didn't even look at Belphie. He didn't have to, to know that his twin was just sitting there. Staring at him. _Are you disgusted by me too, Belphie? Out of all of us, I'm the one who looks the most like a..._

"Beel. You're not a monster just because you feel compelled to eat. It's just how you are as a demon. Just like how I'm so tired during the day now and all I can do is sleep. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not just that." 

He sat up, finally. He wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while now. Not with that ravenous hunger at his back. Beel wanted to curl up so tight that he would disappear. But...that would mean leaving Belphie here in the Devildom by himself, wouldn't it? There were the others, but they weren't the same. 

Belphie leaned over and bonked his head, gently, against Beel's. "Come on. Tell me all about it on our way to the kitchen, okay?"

Beel sighed. "All right." He reluctantly stood up and let Belphie take his hand. They walked the halls of the House of Lamentation in silence. Beel didn't understand what Belphie was thinking, and it was a bit troubling. He seemed to have taken to being a demon so fast... was that just part of being a Sloth demon? Or was something else going on? It almost felt like Belphie was shutting him out, and that was what hurt more than anything.

Once they reached the kitchen, Belphie began pulling things out of the fridge, smelling them, setting them on the counter. The ingredients in the Devildom were so strange. Half the time Beel didn't even know what he was eating. But as long as it tasted good, it was all he cared about. It would be interesting to see what Belphie could throw together. 

"Go ahead," Belphie said. "I'll be listening."

"It's just..." Hmm. How to explain it? "It feels like we didn't become the demons we are by chance. I used to love food in the human world. Sometimes I'd visit just for lunch. Not just me, either. Levi always hated that he had to miss episodes of his shows because he had to come back to the Celestial Realm..."

"You noticed too, huh." Belphie took out a pot and set it under the faucet to fill with water. "I'm gonna make soup for you, Beel. It's the best way to make a lot of food all at once. ...Want to be my taste tester?"

Beel brightened at that. "Yeah, I'll do it. It might fill my stomach a little bit."

Belphie handed him something small and slightly purplish. "Here. Just tell me what the flavor's like."

He popped it into his mouth and swallowed immediately. "Mmm. Savory. A little bit of heat."

"Uh...you sure? You looked like you barely tasted it."

"Positive." He felt himself grinning. Now that he was helping his brother, he didn't feel nearly as terrible about his hunger.

"If you say so." Belphie turned off the tap and put some of the purple things into the pot. "It'll go well with the cockatrice tail I'm going to cut up for it. What about this one?"

"Fresh and crunchy. A little bit sweet."

This went on for a while, Belphie quickly getting everything back into the fridge lest Beel chow down on the ingredients. He sniffed and tasted some of the spices before focusing on only 4. Beel watched intently. It always amazed him how meticulous Belphie was about his cooking. Even now, as a Sloth demon, he was glad that his role as Angel of Diligence hadn't been entirely lost. Beel helped lift the pot and set it on the stove, and Belphie got the stove lit.

"Beel, you were talking about something earlier, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Beel made a face. "I don't understand why Father would punish me for liking human food like this. Was it...really so bad? Should I not have been having lunch there so often? It just seems so...so..."

"Mean," Belphie finished for him. He sighed as he sat at the table to wait for the soup to boil. "It was mean."

He winced. "Belphie..."

" _Beel_." Belphie's violet eyes fixed on his. He pointed at the chair next to him. After Beel had sat, Belphie reached up and gently took his brother's face in his hands. "It's not just you, and it's not just Levi either. It's all of us."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Beel melted a little when Belphie started smoothing back his hair, his chest rumbling softly. He lowered his head against Belphie's chest so his twin didn't have to reach up. "What about the others?"

"Well. Mammon always liked to go shopping when he wasn't playing with his birds. As you said, Levi had his shows. And Lucifer...well. Lucifer always did like to think of himself being above humanity, somehow."

"What about Asmo?"

Belphie laughed softly. "He's more like Lilith than he'd probably ever admit out loud. But my point is, our Father has a bad habit. Always has."

"Right. Even before Lilith got in trouble, there was..." Beel sighed. "I don't want to talk about Father anymore."

"It's okay. We don't have to." Belphie patted his back reassuringly. "You and I can be happy down here so long as we have each other, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Even if we're demons. Besides, I've got to be there to fly you places, since you can't."

Belphie shrugged. He gave Beel a touch that was a sign to sit up again. "Wings were overrated. Too much work to maintain. Besides, if I still had them, it would make it uncomfortable to sleep."

Beel thought to himself while Belphie checked on the soup. "Hey, Belphie? What about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"You said all of us made Father angry somehow. What about you? You always got your tasks done early..."

Belphie said nothing while he taste-tested the soup. Clearly, it was to his liking--he nodded to himself and put the lid back on the pot. The aroma had Beel wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Can you keep a secret, Beel?"

"Of course I can."

"You were all careful about going to the human world. But not good enough. Michael got suspicious. He ordered me to keep an eye on all of you, track your movements, and compile a report for him. Presumably so you could all be punished. Not just Lilith."

Beel made a noise. Michael had... He wanted Belphie to spy on his brothers?! "Belphie...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't, Beel. But let me finish talking." Belphie bit his lower lip. "I...watched everyone. For five human years. But Lilith took me with her all the time, and I loved the human world too. It was so stupid to do. What good ever came out of dealing with humans?" He grumbled, and Beel almost heard it turn into a growl. "Anyway. That's not important. What's important is, I kept finding more reasons to not turn it in." 

"You mean you..."

"I never wrote a single entry." Belphie was shaking now. Beel could see his hands on the counter, and he was trying so hard to hide it. But his voice cracked, and _oh no._ He was about to cry. "Not a single one. I couldn't do it. I didn't know what they wanted with it, but it felt so _wrong_. I kept making excuse after excuse, even after Michael got so annoyed..."

Beel was standing up. His chest felt tight. Hunger? What hunger? "It's okay."

Belphie looked up at him, lip curled back over his teeth. He was angry and scared, and it was all falling out at once, with Beel overwhelmed just trying to separate Belphie's emotions from his own. "It's not _okay!_ We all did _everything_ we were ever asked! Light the stars, guide the migrations, change a G in some micro-organism's DNA to a T, coax a fucking ape out of the trees! We did everything, and it still wasn't enough for Him. It was never going to be enough. Because in the end, no matter what we did, unless we spent every second of every day thinking nothing but how great it was to be His creations and how _perfect_ He was, it didn't matter!"

Beelzebub said nothing. He waited. He waited while Belphie reached back over his shoulder, where his beautiful white wings had been, and sobbed. It was so ugly seeing Belphegor cry, and he'd never cried like this. Not in front of Beel. It didn't take long for his brother to close the distance between them and hug him tight. _Finally._ Beel hugged him back, hunched over his twin protectively.

Belphie's cries eventually quieted down to shuddering breaths and sniffles. "She did everything they ever wanted, and it wasn't good enough..."

"I know." Beel swallowed. "I wish Lilith were here..."

Belphie laughed so softly at that, it was swallowed up by his next sob. "Beel...she wouldn't have lasted five minutes down here like this. You know that."


	6. Lust, Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus remembers his encounter with a powerful warrior-magus from humanity's distant past, and seeks out Paimon's advice on where the man's current whereabouts. For someone with such a peaceful name, he certainly likes to cause trouble.
> 
> (A/N: Shelam's name is based off the Proto-Semitic origin for the name Solomon. As this takes place well before recorded history, I decided to use the closest thing available to accurate.)

Interlude: 35,000 B.C.E.

Once upon a time, when Asmodeus was still an angel, he had met an extraordinary human named Shelam. 

He had been sent to investigate the chieftain as an angel--all his knowledge of agriculture, tools, how to use the resources of the earth...they were things humanity wasn't supposed to know for centuries. Their Father commanded through Gabriel that Asmodeus was to investigate this chieftain and report his findings. So Asmodeus clothed himself the best he could to relieve the effects of the desert heat and set out to find Shelam's village. Asmodeus landed just outside of it to hide his wings, and it truly was a marvel.

The humans had made bricks, using them with the stones to create a walled settlement at the top of a hill overlooking the river. Very well, actually...it was outside the river's flood zone, elevated and reinforced with a retaining wall. The farmland was on the flood plain, crops already green and well-cared for. Asmodeus could hear the bleating of goats inside the walls. They had already domesticated animals, too? This really was sudden. He set out on foot, walking up the long path from close to the river toward the village gate. 

A man peered over the walls at him. A lookout? "Stop right there, stranger."

Asmodeus held up his hands. His body was mostly covered, more fabric wrapped about his face to keep the stinging sand out of his hair and face. "I'm not armed. I've been separated from my clan. I'm only looking for water and some food."

The man glanced at his companion on the other makeshift watchtower. He didn't know what understanding passed between them, but he called out to Asmodeus again. "Wait here."

He disappeared for what felt like a long time. The heat was searing in the late afternoon. He was more resistant to it as an angel, but it was still miserable being so close to a river. But the location was genius. With the river, there was water and fish. How had Shelam put this all together in less than fifteen years?

After a while, the guard approached the gate and shifted it open--no hinges yet, then. "Come in, stranger. Our leader has agreed to offer hospitality."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He walked in, aware that the man was staring at him suspiciously. He didn't blame these humans. A stranger with a completely different dress than what they were used to, coming to them alone? It was a bit odd. He followed another guard up the hill, towards a much taller structure. Shelam's house, he was certain.

Shelam was seated in the airy palm and pole dwelling. Mostly hidden behind a line of men that stood close to the entrance. Before the doorway staves, they had poured water out and turned up the earth slightly to create a line of mud. Asmodeus couldn't see the chieftain's face. But the men were all looking at him, expectantly. 

Shelam's voice called out from inside. "If you please, stranger...go ahead and step across my threshold."

The men parted ways to let Asmodeus pass. Shelam stood up from his seat and stepped down from his seat to meet him, and... _Oh_.

He looked wonderful.

Shelam was a man in his prime, rendered solid bronze by a lifetime under the sun. His thick long hair and well-cut beard were prematurely white. He was bare from the chest up, revealing a variety of ash-scar tattoos. Some were newer, but the most faded were geometric designs across his chest. He had a magnificent beard and warm brown eyes that were alive with profound curiosity, searching over Asmodeus with an expression that Asmodeus couldn't name. "Welcome, Stranger. You said you were thirsty? We'll get water for you. And food." He approached and looked Asmodeus over, head to toe. "Your clothes are...hm. I have never seen material like this."

Asmodeus squeaked as the chieftain took the hem of his sleeve to feel over the fabric with a calloused thumb. "That's, er..."

The human's eyes flew open wide and pulled his hand back. "Oh! I am so sorry, Miss. I didn't think you...I thought you were a man."

He...thought Asmodeus was female? Asmo blushed crimson under his wrap. "N-no, it's all right. I'm just..." He untied the wrap around his hair, uncovering his face. _Ah_. It was much cooler under the palm leaves in the pavilion. The breeze from the river felt sweet after sweating in these clothes. "I'm not used to being grabbed so suddenly. My tribe is...not so touchy."

"Oh. Oh!" Shelam laughed at himself. "Look at you, you're just a boy. This is an absolutely terrible start. Here." He beckoned Asmodeus to a large clay pot set near his chair, full to the brim with water. _These people already knew how to make pottery_. Shelam pulled a dipper out of the pot and offered it to Asmodeus. "You are my guest now. You'll stay and eat with me tonight?"

Asmodeus smiled at him. "Of course. Thank you."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Asmodeus."

"Well then, Asmodeus...my home is yours."

After a dinner of river fish and freshly made bread, Asmo began asking questions. Shelam was a compendium of information. The other advisors had begun to trickle out, seemingly bored. They had likely all heard this before. He knew much about minerals, crafts, and strategy. Throughout their conversation, Asmodeus had been keeping his eyes on a glint of metal on Shelam's finger. He didn't see any signs of metallurgy among the village here. Strange...

Shelam finally asked about how Asmodeus's clothes were made. When he learned they were woven, the man grew even more excited, wanting more information on looms, and spinning, and if goat hair or flax made better clothes for withstanding the heat. "My wisdom may not be my own, but I want to use it to better the lives of my tribe. They call me _Amar Utu_ , bull calf sent from the sun." He laughed. "I'm just a man. But I have a great friend who loves to share his ideas with me."

Asmodeus sat up at that, nearly overturning his cup of untouched alcohol. "A friend?"

"Mmm. Yes. A great spirit of the river, and the sea beyond. He's taught me many things. And he gave me this ring to contact him and his brothers whenever I have need of someone to help me with my ideas."

In other words, a demon. Asmodeus was quiet. This wasn't right. This went against the course of humanity. Asmodeus had decided that he liked Shelam. If Michael found out that he was engaging with the Devildom, then...

Asmo swallowed. "How do you know that this water spirit isn't a demon?"

"Oh, he is." Shelam smiled. "I can tell you're not from this plane, too."

 _What_.

Shelam saw the look on his face and laughed "Ever since I was a child, I've been able to see glimpses into the world beyond our own. I kept it hidden for a long time, so the elders wouldn't force me to take up the role of shaman. I'm a warrior and a teacher. Not a hermit. And you're not like Paimon at all. Very bright to look at."

Asmodeus flushed. "Er...yes. I am a messenger of the mighty Father. He created us all from solid light."

"Amazing." Shelam's expression turned thoughtful, introspective. He chuckled softly. "I imagine this Father of Light is upset that I am accepting help from denizens of the dark. Is that why you have been sent here?"

"Um..."

"Your hesitation says it all." Shelam got up to sit across from Asmodeus, taking his pile of goat skins with him. "Let me explain to you why I must, in all respect to the Father of Light, decline to deny the assistance of Paimon and the other seventy-one lords of the Devildom. I've watched my people struggle all my life. I've seen other tribes starving to death, ravaged by disease, attacked savagely by the remnants of the Stone-Face Tribe and left to rot in the sun. I don't want that for my people. I want to be a leader who is known for something other than merely finding the next temporary food source, or running their people ragged to claim as many victories as possible. I want to be known as a leader who helped his people become self-sufficient, give them a place to stay and make their own food and raise their children. The Father of Light didn't help me with that when I was praying to the spirits to show me the way. Paimon did."

Asmodeus found himself incredibly nervous. Shelam was so close he could smell the evaporated sweat on him. This was a man who had spent most of his life dedicated to guiding his people to a strong foundation for the future. His intentions were genuine--Asmo could tell that he wasn't lying or hiding anything. "When the Father of Light is silent, it means the answer is to wait patiently."

"I already waited twenty years of my life. I have great patience, but silence wears it thin." Shelam shifted closer, resulting in another squeak from him. What started as a firm look of self-determination was now a playful grin. "You messengers of light are very strange. You look perfect and are nothing but polite. But look at you. You're actually impressed with me."

If his wings were visible, every single feather would be standing on end. "Of course I'm impressed! Your tribe has advanced so far already."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then...what did you mean?"

Shelam looked at him incredulously. Asmo could practically see his brain working overtime, thinking. Before he knew it, Shelam leaned forward, brought his hand to Asmo's cheek.

The angel pulled away. "Shelam. I am the Angel of Chastity. Not to mention, we angels don't...have what you do."

Shelam sat back on his heels. "A terrible fate, then. I apologize. It's...an easy thing to do, to make a bond and smooth over an argument."

"We can make bonds in other ways." Asmo smiled. "We could still be counted as friends."

"That we can." Shelam stood up again, offering him a hand up. "I'd gladly be your friend, Asmodeus. Friends with Asmodeus and friends with Paimon. Argument over, yes?"

Asmodeus bit his cheek and took Shelam's hand, amazed at the strength of the human as he hefted Asmodeus up without much effort. "I'm but a messenger."

"Right. Let me know what your Father says. The more gods on my side, the better for everyone."

This would not end well. Asmodeus nodded slowly. "I will. Thank you for the meal, Shelam. Your kindness is your strength."

Shelam laughed. "For someone bragging about their chastity, you certainly flatter me a lot."

Asmodeus was beet red even while writing his report upon his return to the Celestial Realm.

...after Shelam's early death, as was so very common back then, what the floods did not eradicate what could have been his legacy, the surrounding tribes did. Humanity did not advance to the same level of technology until twenty thousand years later--as the Father had decided upon before Paimon ever set foot in the Fertile Crescent.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Intermission: 1 month post Fall (4th Millennium B.C.E.)

Asmodeus knew better than to disturb Paimon at such a crucial time. The demon's long black hair was elaborately plaited, gathered high on his head and left to flow behind him while he added the last few dabs of paint to Diavolo's crimson coat. He stood silently, watching the demon work. Even after Paimon started cleaning his brush, he didn't dare speak a word.

Paimon was the one who broke the silence. "You've been watching patiently a long time, little angel. What can I do for you?"

His voice alone brought the heat back to his core. "I'm not an angel anymore."

"Indeed." Paimon turned to look at him, piercing silver eyes staring straight into Asmodeus's being. "Rumor says you tried to go back. How did that work out for you?"

Asmodeus squirmed. "I learned that Father's love is very, _very_ conditional."

He laughed. "I could have told you that thirty thousand years ago." Paimon was still smirking, but he pointed his brush at Asmodeus accusatorily. "I'm still angry about you squealing your little virgin heart to Michael about my Sun Calf tribe. What's to stop me from stripping you naked the rest of the way and having my way with you, then slowly ripping your chest open to eat your heart?"

Asmo...didn't know what to say to that. His face was hot. His core was hotter. And that longing was stirring up in him again, worse than ever, making him lightheaded. He wanted Paimon to do it. To touch him. Not necessarily to eat his heart, but...other things...

He squirmed in discomfort.

"...Unholy Tiamat, Asmodeus. I was joking. How long have you been starving yourself? You look like you're about to faint."

He shook his head to try to regain his sanity. "I'm fine. I was wondering to know if you would allow me to talk to Shelam. You had a pact with him...that means you have his soul, right?"

"Feeling regret, are we?" Paimon chuckled. "I _would_ have obtained his soul, absolutely. But he's proved to be a slippery little bastard. Exploited a loophole so he could essentially become his own master. I don't know how many times he's reincarnated now, but you're sure to find him somewhere up there."

Slippery bastard, huh. Somehow, Asmodeus wasn't surprised. "I'll find him, then."

"Asmodeus."

He turned back to give Paimon a curious look.

"I'm not here to mock you. I really have your best interests at heart here. ....Take the time to actually partake in what you crave. If you go up to that magus while you're weak like this, he will exploit it mercilessly."

"I met Shelam once. I can handle him, in this lifetime or any other."

Paimon raised an eyebrow at him. "Funny. I thought that, too." And with that, he turned back to his painting. "At least put some fresh clothes on. You look like a walking disaster."

_Right. Priorities._


	7. Lust, Final Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[Warning: Explicit Content]]
> 
> Asmodeus tracks down the magus's new incarnation with the intention of seeking his help, though not the kind of help he actually needs. The scribe who will one day be named Solomon is all too willing to aid a fallen angel as powerful as Asmodeus. For a price...

Asmodeus found him in the same place he had been when they had first met all those thousands of years before. Except now the little hill was a great city. Situated as it was by the river, it was only a matter of time before other humans found it and settled. In that city was a king, and the king had someone who had invented an entirely new method of keeping track of things like livestock, people, goods, trades, and all matter of receipts. It was here in the city that Asmodeus found out he was more than just any normal demon.

All he had to do was look into a human's eyes, speak sweetly to them, and they hung on his every word, giving him anything and everything he wanted to know. If they wanted to think that he was a young lady, then he let them. Falling into the acting and the flirting. Pushing his voice just that little bit further, androgyny be damned. Though even if they recognized he was male, it didn't matter. Guards, craftsmen, beggars... They all fell under his spell just as easily.

He enjoyed every minute of it. Might have enjoyed it more if he weren't looking for someone in particular.

Even entering the palace was no issue. He wandered, searching, homing in on Shelam's oh so very ancient, glowing soul. It was like he was a moth being drawn to a flame. And here he was, just past this doorway. Asmodeus could see him from just inside the room. He sat on a thick cushion with his back to the doorway, long white hair tied back and carefully braided. He was surrounded by clay tablets. Shelam held a carved reed in one hand, pressing carefully into the clay. Asmodeus drew closer, watching him with interest. Now he had brought writing to humanity? Still so dedicated after all this time...

"Almost done," Shelam's incarnation said.

"Take your time."

A few more careful presses and the reed was set aside. Shelam washed his hands in a bowl of water and looked back over his shoulder. "Hello again, Asmodeus."

Shelam was...absolutely breathtaking. Was his name still Shelam? It didn't matter. He was still young. Early twenties, maybe. A fringed shawl was across half his chest, belted at his waist. His face was clean-shaven, an oddity among most of the men here. Perhaps he might have looked too ancient with one. His eyes were just as dark, but just as full of life and burning curiosity.

It went straight to his core. Quite suddenly, Asmodeus decided: He _had_ to have him. He felt incredibly hot in the clothes he had bought from Majolish for his visit. He felt lightheaded. Slightly dizzy. Oh but how badly he wanted to be touched...

"Hello yourself. Still calling yourself Shelam?"

He smiled. It wasn't that bright, cocky grin that Asmodeus remembered. It was more subtle. Restrained. "Salamu, here. Sumerian can be pretty rough on the tongue, but you get used to it." Salamu approached him for all of two feet and stopped. Oh hell, why did he stop?! He was looking Asmodeus over in curiosity. "You've certainly changed."

"That's what happens when an angel falls from the Celestial Realm."

" _Really_ now. You rebelled, then."

"I guess you could say that." He had to fight so very hard to fight the impulse to throw himself at the scribe. _Please take me like you wanted to back then. No...stop already. Just stop._ "I came here to give you an offer."

Salamu quirked that eyebrow again. It was so endearing. He showed Asmodeus the ring on his right hand. The same ring he had seen before. As a demon, he could feel the power rolling off of it. It stopped the building heat in his body. It was an instinctual recoil. _Frozen. Like a scared rabbit._ "I have seventy-one demons at my beck and call, Asmodeus. What can you offer?"

What could he offer? Asmodeus breathed as Salamu lowered that ring. "I spent two hours finding you, charming everyone I came across. All I had to do was gaze into their eyes, and they would become enamored with me. That's how I was able to come to the palace. And I'm stronger too. I was the Angel of Chastity, once. Remember? I'm capable of so much more now." His breathing was heavier now. _Want_. His voice dropped to a purr. "So much more..."

Salamu watched him, his expression unreadable. "Angel of Chastity, hm. I remember that. What does that make you the demon of, Asmodeus?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea yet?" He giggled. He came closer, admiring the cut of the man's jaw, his cheekbones, the way he looked back at Asmodeus with an almost amused look. "I came here because I was hoping...you would be able to help me find out."

"Mmm. The last civilization I helped cultivate got pretty advanced. Towers of glass, electricity, running water. But mostly because I made sure to hide it from your very, _very_ jealous Father. It took me several lifetimes and a few thousand years. But that's been incinerated off the face of the planet now, too. How do I know I can trust you, Asmodeus?"

He wasn't thinking. Moving on autopilot, his heartbeat heavy in his ears. Constantly trying to make eye contact with Salamu. Every time he was _almost_ there, Salamu's gaze would dart to the left, to the right...oh. Slippery bastard! Asmodeus whined in frustration. "Because I'll be yours!"

The mage smiled. "You mean that?"

"I'll be yours. For the rest of your life, and every other lifetime to come. That way you can call _me_ whenever you like. Even if you don't have that ring." Asmodeus was practically squirming where he stood. "Just...one condition."

"A condition. You're making bargains now, too...that's interesting." Salamu just stood there. Watching. When had he gotten so damn smug? Or maybe he was just smug all along... "Name your condition, then."

Asmodeus took the scribe's hand. The first willing contact he had made with another being since his fall. "I want you--" here he breathed out quickly, practically a hiss-- "I want you to touch me. Over and over again. I want you to touch me like you wanted to touch me back then."

Salamu chuckled. "I can tell. Your eyes are almost completely black. All right, Asmodeus. Shall we make a pact, then? You will answer whenever and wherever I call to you...and in return, I help you scratch that itch of yours?"

The sound he just made would have been so shameful to his ears as an angel. "Yes. I pledge myself to you. Whatever name you may take on, I'll do whatever you like. You just need to say the word!"

Something tugged in his mind and snapped forward in Salamu's direction. The magus nodded, looking very well pleased with himself. It only just now occurred to him that Paimon had been right. He'd just been played. And he didn't care.

All he cared about was that promise. Asmodeus whined and tugged on Salamu's hand. "Oh, _please_. I don't know why I just--I need your touch. I need _you_. I'm so...Salamu, please. I think I might..." There was that lightheadedness again. A hot pulse straight up through his spine, and he...oh. Salamu was steadying him. Reaching straight through the violet-black Miasma that had enveloped his body. The sides of his head and his back throbbed.

Now Salamu finally had a readable expression on his face. _Worry_. "Have you been resisting the urge to have sex since you fell?"

He pouted. "I used my hand...looooots of times." 

"You...Asmodeus, you're a demon of _Lust_ , that's not the same!"

"'m not a..." 

_Hot._ He doubled over, Salamu's hands on his arms the only thing keeping him on his feet. Ah...his fingers...his claws were forcing their way out. It actually _hurt_. So hot. Not in a good way. And _now_ , at last, whatever had clouded his mind since his humiliation in the Celestial Realm was beginning to clear. "Salamu? W-what's..."

He didn't get to finish. Salamu's hot, warm mouth was on his own, kissing him. He moaned into it, eagerly pressing his tongue against the scribe's. _Yes. More._ Sweet, wonderful touch, hands at his chest, his sides, undressing his traveling clothes quickly. Asmodeus grabbed that shawl and pulled it off in one swift movement, pressing hot kisses to the human's neck, his throat, his shoulders. Anywhere his lips could reach. Salamu was moving them away from the tablets, to somewhere they could actually--

" _Fuck_..." Fingernails caught on his nipples, teasing them in the cool night air. The weight between his legs throbbed. He didn't know how long he had been rigid. The Miasma had lessened. Oh, this felt so good. Why. Why had this been kept from him?! 

Salamu chuckled hot into his ear as he teased the former angel's nipples further. "That is what I plan to do, yes." He reached down and cupped the outline of Asmodeus's cock, giving it a taunting rub and forcing a lewd cry from him. "You need to be fully undressed for that, though."

Asmodeus had never shed clothing so fast in his life. He was able to help Salamu get out of his own, and the sight of the other's equally rigid cock made the demon grin. "So soon?"

"What can I say. You're very good at your job already." He pulled Asmodeus close again, hands sliding up his back from his hips. "You make a beautiful demon." 

His breath shuddered as soft fingertips massaged his upper back. "Don't stop. Give me more of your touch..."

"Right here?" He found a particularly tense bit of muscle to work, and Asmodeus moaned, his cock throbbing. 

"Yes. Right there! If you keep touching me there, I might..."

Ah. _There_ was that cocky grin. "I'd like to see that. Here, lay down..." 

Asmodeus sprawled out on the cushions piled near the tall pots of clay that lined the far wall. Salamu was above him, opening a small jar and spreading the olive oil inside of it across his hands. The demon shivered in anticipation. Now his hands were probably _very_ soft indeed. The human sat next to him, slowly moving his hands from Asmodeus's hips aaaaalll the way up to his neck.

" _Oh!_ That feels so good," he panted. "Don't stop..." He pressed his hips up against the cushions, desperate for friction between his legs. 

Salamu obliged him. He kneaded Asmodeus's back so gently. It wasn't even sensual, it was bordering on lewd. Like how he might be touching Asmodeus's cock instead. Now _that_ was a lovely, lovely image.

When the scribe's fingers pressed against where his wings were hiding, Asmodeus gasped, arching as his wings unfurled all at once. "Ah! More! Touch me more...your hands feel so good..."

"Just my hands?" His fingertips kneaded the muscles supporting Asmodeus's wings, making his whole body shiver. "I wonder."

The massage stopped. Asmodeus whined and shifted uncomfortably, his fingers closing around his cock. "Don't tease me right now, I could-- _Ah!_ "

Salamu had encircled his tongue around one of the curled wingtips, sending flickers of pleasure straight to Asmodeus's cock. He took the curl into his mouth, sucking on it while he shooed Asmodeus's fingers away, pumping the aching organ himself. The demon of Lust could barely make sense of his voice anymore, arms threatening to give out underneath him as he whimpered combinations of "more", "touch", "good", "don't stop". The touches on his back were infuriatingly light, but they left streaks of heat that edged him closer and closer to ecstasy. 

His lower belly was taut like a spring, cock throbbing and twitching against his human's hand. Yes... _his_ human. This one was his. Always and forever, for eternity. No matter the lifetime, Salamu belonged to him now. Asmodeus moaned. "So close now. You've got me so close, just a little bit more and I'm there!"

"I know. I know." The breath against his wings made them flutter. Salamu held the larger pair down with his shoulders while he kissed and licked Asmodeus's back. "Just a little more..." To emphasize his point, his grip on Asmodeus's cock tightened as he picked up the pace of his strokes. "Go on, beautiful demon. Let yourself go."

He didn't even realize he'd been holding back. Asmodeus's hips snapped forward against that hand, angry violet sparks firing behind his eyes as he came with wings spread wide. "Ohhhh..." He laughed breathlessly, wings lowering to his sides. "That was wonderful."

Salamu breathed a sigh against his back. "Good. I'd rather not deal with a feral demon in my workroom."

Asmodeus relished the look on the human's face when he pounced on him, sitting on his hips with his claws pressing against his soft abdomen. The demon smirked and slid his hips forward, teasing the other's erection. Despite Salamu's stoic exterior, even he couldn't resist a soft gasp of pleasure. "Did I say I was done with you yet?" he purred. His cock was already stirring up again. He didn't let the other get a word out before he was nipping at bare skin, wings mantled over his shoulders. "I still want more..."

"Don't all demons?" Salamu's breath hitched oh so deliciously when Asmodeus moved his kisses lower. "Are you sure you were the angel of chastity?"

He flicked his gaze up to his human's face. "You would be amazed at what you humans get up to when you think no one is watching."

"Do you like to watch, Asmodeus?"

That earned a little nip on the man's inner thigh. "Do you think it was any singular reason my brothers and I were kicked out?"

Salamu shuddered. "What are you going to do to me, then?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Nothing internal, he decided. Not yet. Getting off once cleared his mind enough to know that if he tried that now when he was like this, he would lose control entirely and possibly kill Salamu. Instead, he shifted back, taking the smaller sash of his new outfit and wrapping it gently around his human's eyes. "No peeking," he purred, and kissed Salamu's mouth eagerly, nipping at his lips. It earned a fun little laugh. At least he was playing along. 

The fact that he'd spent his allowance on these traveling clothes didn't occur to him. All he knew was that they were silk and soft, and they would feel so fucking good on sensitive skin. Asmodeus took the larger sash and straddled the human's hips, wrapping the silk around both their cocks. 

The friction was far too pleasurable to be divine. Infernal, then? The noises coming from both of them certainly were infernal. Finally, _finally_ Asmodeus felt himself again. ...That wasn't entirely true. Better than himself. Better than he had ever been. They were both moving in tandem, stroking each other off through the fine silk. Asmodeus could practically see the energy it was giving off being absorbed into his skin. Fueling him. His claws no longer hurt. His horns no longer felt so heavy. There was just exquisite pleasure between them, and he drank every drop. When they both came on each other and the silken sash, he drank every drop of that too.

And then they just...talked.

Was this how a demon normally operated? He didn't know, and he didn't care. Salamu had taken off the blindfold, and Asmodeus was content to curl up against his side and watch his eyes while they spoke. He didn't seem to be under the same charming spell as the others. He found that he preferred it this way. As tempered as the magus's soul was, he was still human, and yet he spoke to Asmodeus as if he were just another human. 

Who exactly was charming who, here?

Salamu glanced at the candles lighting the workroom, nearly burned out. "It's late now. I should sleep. My day will start again in the morning."

Asmodeus planted a kiss on his jawline. "Will you summon me to you soon?"

"It will be a while. During the summer, perhaps. It will be hot here, but the mountains are cool. The king goes there, and I go with him in case he needs me."

"It wasn't hot already?"

He laughed. "That's why I'll wait, Asmodeus. Will you wait for me?"

Asmodeus grinned. "I'm a demon of Lust, remember? I can't make any promises~"


	8. Epilogue: Wrath

Satan could remember which book has been his first. _A Treatise on Personal Philosophy and Self Determination_ , by a demon whose sin had been Wrath like himself. This demon had turned his sin into a meditative path, questioning the rigid guidelines of what separated Wrath from Envy and Greed from Lust and Gluttony. A core could be controlled, the book asserted. Learning to master it was what made a higher demon from the lower imps. And in general, the assertions were correct. Satan had tried the exercises several times, and it did help. The others might be too proud (heh) to explore their natures, but Satan, as Lucifer was oh so quick to point out, had no shame at all when it came to being a demon.

He could live with that label for eternity and never bat an eye. 

Satan went on to read Sallos's treatise of demonic chivalry, the histories of the demon kings, Beleth's tome of mathematics and geometry. The library had learned to expect frequent visits from him. He even rescued books that were a bit more tattered and had newer copies available, so he could rebind them and repair the damaged pages. It took a long time, but the three he had done so far had been worth it. He smiled as he flipped the page of Avnas's analysis of the Ennic language, the original language of the Devildom. It only survived in fragments, but those fragments were so powerful that they could be used to summon the greater demons to the mortal realm. He had to wonder if there was a way to banish Lucifer to Antarctica in Ennic. It would give the rest of them some peace and quiet.

"Have any of you heard from Asmodeus?"

Satan shrugged. "Nope. Haven't seen him."

Lucifer sighed. "I am returning to the castle tomorrow morning. If he hasn't shown up by then, I may need to bring it up to Lord Diavolo."

Mammon looked up from his frantic accounting, pencil in his teeth. He spit it out. "Maybe they took him back in?"

"No. Paimon sought me out and brought up some concern. Asmodeus went to him for advice yesterday. He mentioned looking for a specific human, but he was very pale and looked as if he were starved of essence." 

Now that... was concerning. Satan had only been around since the Celestial War, of course. But Asmodeus? He felt bad for the angel of chastity. It always seemed like he never quite wanted to be there but was too afraid to stand up to Lucifer. Not because he felt like Lilith had done wrong. But because he was equally terrified to stand up against their Father. Asmodeus was indecisive. Wishy-washy. Always trying to find a middle ground when the situation didn't allow for it. And now he was terrified of his demonic nature. Sad.

"Should we go find him or somethin'?" Mammon asked. 

"Maybe. It's better than waiting until we hear of a feral demon attacking humans--"

The front doors swung open. There was a loud rustling from the foyer, and then in walked Asmodeus, looking so cheery it was almost nauseating. Even his _humming_ was cheery.

The fifth-youngest grinned at them. "I'm home."

Mammon stared at the bags and boxes Asmodeus was trying to keep balanced. "Wha--did you seriously take off for three days to go _shopping_? Why didn't ya bring me along?!"

Asmodeus leveled his orange-yellow eyes at his brother, voice dropping several octaves. "Well, Mammon...if you want to go with me next time, I'll make sure to let you know." 

Mammon spluttered. Impressive. Asmodeus had rendered him speechless.

Lucifer looked over his brother. The gears turned for a bit, but Satan could see the moment it clicked. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Everything all right, then?"

"Of course! Sorry about all that...I just. Had to get it out of my system, y'know? I talked to Paimon, and you know what? He has a friend named Seere who's a lust demon too. So all three of us went shopping, and Seere helped me with a wardrobe and things to decorate my room with! And Seere wants me to model some new clothes of his and--ugh. Lucifer, you're not even listening."

Satan laughed. "It's the blank stare and bland smile that gives it away."

"I know, right?" Asmodeus sighed. "Here, can you help me carry some of this upstairs?"

"...Asmodeus, strong as you are, I--" Lucifer let out a sharp _oof_ as Asmodeus dropped a stack of boxes in his arms. It took a considerable effort not to laugh at him. 

"Come on, this way!" Asmodeus led the way upstairs. "Come on Luci, don't fall behind."

Satan locked eyes with Mammon once Lucifer was out of sight, grinning when he realized that Mammon was struggling not to laugh. Mammon may have been an idiot, but when it came to reveling in Lucifer's misery, they were two peas in a pod. "I'm going to head out to grab some late night snacks I plan on enjoying before Beel sniffs them out. Do you want anything?"

"Me? Nah. If I eat this late, I'm gonna--" Mammon stopped to stare at him. "Hey. What's with you lately? The last couple of weeks, you've been kinda..."

He smiled. "Been kinda what?"

"You know! Not as pissy. This is the calmest I've ever seen you. And you're _reading_."

Satan chuckled and stood up, tossing his book to Mammon. "Well, maybe I don't have anything to be especially angry about. Or maybe you should try reading, too. You might gain a few more brain cells."

" _Hey!_ "

He closed the door behind him and took the time on the porch to button his coat. The crows were cawing in the trees lining the road, and there was a pleasant breeze keeping with the permanent aura of autumn that the Devildom maintained. Satan hummed to himself as he headed out to town. The war in the Celestial Realm had been harsh, violent, and to be honest, doomed from the start. That last, he was certain even Lucifer knew. But here they were, all the same. All together again with Asmodeus back, and finally embracing his nature. The second besides Satan to do so. It was a welcome change seeing him so....well. _Happy_.

Or at least enjoying himself. Might as well, when your creator didn't give two fucks about you and wanted nothing to do with you. Satan knew all about that.

Satan avoided the main stretch leading through the capitol, opting for a small grocery store. He quietly bought some sabbatic goat cheese, crackers, hell boar salami, some Demonius grapes, the cheapest wine he could find, and a rare find--fried fish bites caught fresh from the human world. Those he would eat before he started reading again. No sense in getting grease all over his books. Snacks obtained, he set out back to the house. 

The crows were even more excitable than when he had left. They were thick in the trees, swooping down at whatever they had found, cawing wildly. As Satan came closer, a dark shape darted across the road to avoid another swoop from several crows. It took him a while to realize what it was. 

He growled and let his horns and tail manifest, swinging a long arc with his tail at the crows. They scattered immediately, cawing as they circled above the road and fled for a much calmer patch of woods. Satan growled in warning as he watched them depart. His skeleton-like tail twitched at the tip as he crouched near the edge of the road, reaching his hand out to the small, cowering form that had wedged itself in the hollow of a tree. No reaction. "Pspspspsps."

The dark shape let out a tiny _mew_ and came out of the tree hollow, going up to him without fear. The little black kitten rubbed its face against his hand and purred. Well...fuck. Satan had to laugh at himself a little. "Well, I don't know what I expected, honestly. Is it because you smell food?" He reached into his bag and pulled out one of the fish bites, pulling off the breading to offer it to the kitten. It scarfed down the fish eagerly. "Hungry, huh." 

His tail twitched more earnestly. "Wonder how you got down here. Did a witch lose you?" Satan scooped up the kitten, who didn't protest. It just licked the fish juice off his fingers. "Well, it's going to be cold tonight. You're going to come home with me." He tucked the kitten into his shirt and took on his human form again. The kitten was warm against his chest, and he was surprised to find out that he wasn't angry at all. Not even annoyed. He felt at peace. Satan smiled as he looked down at the big, wide yellow globes that were the kitten's eyes. It mewed at him again.

"All right. Let's get going. I'll clean some more fish for you when we get home."


End file.
